Myphitic Blight-hauler
Traitor Legion unleashes a pack of Myphitic Blight-haulers]] Powering into battle on a trio of articulated track units, the Myphitic Blight-hauler is a light Daemon Engine that provides the Death Guard Traitor Legion with heavy firepower wherever it is needed. Resembling a Foetid Bloat-drone that has been stripped of its turbines, this strange machine has heavy weapons mounted on its carapace, typically a combination of Multi-Melta and Missile Launcher for mid-to-close range tank-hunting. Role At the front of the Daemon Engine's hull, a single eye lens stares at the enemy with feral hunger, while below it a fang-filled maw gnashes and drools. Should the enemy get too close, the Myphitic Blight-hauler falls upon them like a ravenous wolf, biting and devouring, or sprays diseased bile over them from the rotted nozzle that juts between its fangs. The Myphitic Blight-hauler is well armoured in rusting plates, and its blubbery flesh-parts can soak up appalling trauma. It possesses a further defence mechanism in the form of the keratinous spouts that protrude from its armoured body. As it devours the filth and corpse-matter carpeting the battlefield, the machine churns the accumulated foulness within its foetid innards. Rank gasses and miasmal fumes build within the Daemon Engine's gastric boilers until, with a wet rasp, it spews them forth in billowing clouds. and Missile Launcher]] The retched stink of these unnatural gasses is enough to render nearby enemies unconscious, or send them into uncontrollable fits of vomiting. Meanwhile, the moistened matter borne upon the clouds hangs thick in the air, veiling the Myphitic Blight-hauler and any nearby units behind an obscuring curtain of filth. In this way, packs of Myphitic Blight-haulers provide rolling smog banks of revolting cover for the Death Guard advance, clogging the air with indescribable foulness from which the Plague Marines emerge with Bolters blazing. Most Death Guard commanders use packs of these Daemon Engines to fill the role that Havocs or Obliterators might in other Traitor Legions. The possessor entities that animate Myphitic Blight-haulers are as loyal as hounds to their masters, rushing to obey any instruction they are given. They are fast enough to keep pace with even the battle tanks of the Death Guard, while their smaller size and all-terrain mobility allows them to advance in support of Mortarion's sons in even the densest or most difficult environment. When combined with their potent marksmanship, and their ability to wreathe the Death Guard battle-line in covering fumes, it is not hard to see why these Daemon Engines are so highly valued. Though lone Myphitic Blight-haulers are occasionally deployed to support the Death Guard, they are most commonly seen in packs of three, often referred to as "tri-lobes." The Daemon Engines bond instinctively with one another, hunting as a pack and running down vulnerable quarry with a killer instinct. They are like carrion jackals, scavenger-killers that can scent the slightest weakness and gather upon a battlefield to devour the dead and chase down the weak. Whether racing along as escorts to armoured spearheads, or prowling through burning cityscapes in support of advancing Plague Marines, Myphitic Blight-haulers encircle the foe, strike at their most vulnerable points, then close in to consume the mangled corpses that are left in destruction's wake. Unit Composition *'1-3 Myphitic Blight-haulers (Tri-lobe)' Armament *'Missile Launcher' **'Krak Missiles' **'Frag Missiles' *'Multi-Melta' *'Bilespurt' *'Gnashing Maw' Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Myphitic Blight-hauler have not yet been determined by the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. See Also *'Chaos Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard'' (8th Edition), pp. 49, 84 Category:M Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Daemon Engines Category:Daemons Category:Death Guard